<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>dogs and bugs by chadsuke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27425923">dogs and bugs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke'>chadsuke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:14:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27425923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shino's in trouble.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aburame Shino/Inuzuka Kiba</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>dogs and bugs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“No,” Shino says, very firm. “You can’t take Momo to your mother.”</p><p>Kiba squints at him. “The hell not?” he asks, because the fact that Shino didn’t add an explanation makes it suspicious as all get out. “I think he’s got some sort of skin problem, he keeps itching.” Fleas don’t occur to him - he lives with an Aburame, after all.</p><p>At least, not until Shino goes very, very still.</p><p>“…Shino,” Kiba says slowly. “What did you do.”</p><p>“It’s an experiment,” he says, and there’s not an ounce of guilt in his voice. “Why? I am breeding new kikaichu that will be able to work alongside the dogs.”</p><p>Okay. That’s actually super cool, but. “You didn’t tell me,” Kiba says, falling into Shino’s speech patterns for the sake of conversation ease, because his boyfriend is funky like that. “Why?”</p><p>“It was to be a surprise,” he says, and he shifts his body slightly away, definitely not looking at Kiba. “Momo did not tell you. Why? I asked him to keep it a secret.”</p><p>Momo is definitely at the age where he can understand people, so that shouldn’t be too much of a surprise, but honestly Kiba had thought the pup was too young to manage to lie. It’s super impressive actually.</p><p>“You,” Kiba says, pointing a finger at Shino. “Are still in trouble.”</p><p>Shino shifts back to look at him. “Why?” he asks.</p><p>“Because,” he says, “I need apology kisses.”</p><p>“Oh,” breathes Shino. “I can certainly do that.”</p><p>Kiba steps closer. “Oh yeah?” he asks. “Why?”</p><p>“Because I rather like kissing you,” he says, before Kiba shuts him up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>EDIT: As of recent decisions by Ao3, I will no longer be uploading my fics to this site. You can find my post on the topic <a href="https://ftcoye.tumblr.com/post/636026611124371456/im-moving-over-to-ffn">here</a>. Though I currently have no plans to take down this fic, you can find it on FFN <a href="https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13756317/1/dogs-and-bugs">here</a>. Thank you.</p><p>thanks for reading! as always, you can find me on tumblr at my writing blog <b>ftcoye</b> and my personal <b>chadsuke</b>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>